


Haircuts

by geckoed



Series: Oil and Water [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoed/pseuds/geckoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little follow up drabble to 'Alleys'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

It was late and everyone had gone home - Wes, Gunn, even Angel was asleep but Cordy sat in the office going over their various bills. There were so many bills, endless bills. Cordy slammed her head down on the desk, “Guuuuuuuuuuh.”

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," came from the doorway. Cordy looked up, her eyes wide. She hadn’t heard anyone come in, "Isn’t it a little too late for such a pretty bird to be still tweeting?" 

Cordy took a deep breath and tried to still her heart. Spike. Evil, not-so-scary-anymore Spike was standing in the doorway of the office like it was normal. He was smirking and she was scared. 

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. He shrugged and stepped further into the office. The yellow light made his blue eyes shine and for a second Cordy’s mind flashed to a very dark alley, a very long time ago. 

"Oh, you know, just thought I would stop by. Catch up with the old man. Maybe cause some chaos if I can," he murmured as he ran a long finger along on the bookcases. 

Cordy raised her eyebrow and scoffed, “You drove all the way to LA and this is your idea of causing chaos? Sorry but I’m not buying it. At all.” 

"Oh, come on, bird. Can’t a bloke stop by, maybe relive some old times?" he asked. He was smirking. A dirty little smirk. A smirk that she remembered. A smirk that made her tingle deep down in her gut. 

"I don’t think so, dead boy. Relive some old memories? Nice but no cigar. I know what’s happened Spike. We do talk to Sunnydale every now and then," Cordy whispered. She felt a little triumphant. He thought he was slick and maybe a little sexy and while some of that may be true but she was smarter and definitely sexier, definitely sexier. She could see his face drop. 

"So you know? You know about poor Spike, the neutered vampire? Does that make you feel superior?” he growled. He took a few more slow steps into the office. He had tilted his head and hunched his shoulders. He looked every bit the predator, dangerous and lithe. He stood just in front of the desk, looking down at her with a scowl. Cordy looked up at him, defiant.

“What are you going to do Spike? You can’t hurt me. You can’t hurt anyone.” 

Spike roared and shoved everything off of the desk. Cordy was startled and leaned back in the chair. Her hands clenched the arms of the chair. He leaned over the desk and grabbed the edges, shoving it to the side, “You will respect me, little girl.”

He leaned in, placing his hands just a few centimeters from hers. She felt her fingers itch to touch him just the tiniest bit. She licked her lips and his eyes flicked to her mouth.

“Respect you? Not when you’re fangless. Not when you’re a care bear with fangs,” Cordy whispered. He chuckled and closed his eyes. He took a deep unnecessary breath and his eyes flew open. They were tinged with gold and he looked at her mouth again.

“I wonder, pet, do you still taste like honey?” he asked before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. “Do you still taste like sunshine?”

She closed her eyes as he leaned in for a second time. His lips were still cold and his mouth tasted like cigarettes and she couldn’t get enough of the taste. Slowly she inched her left hand forward and brushed her fingers against his. He pulled back for a second to look at where their fingers were touching. His eyes flickered for a second before snatching his hand away, grabbing the back of her head, and yanking her back to him.

Her open mouth crashed against his and he shoved his tongue in, tasting every inch of her. Spike stood up, pulling her with him. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against him, hard. Her hands flew up and rested on his shoulders. She liked the feeling of his leather jacket beneath her fingers. She liked the way his hand continued to knead her ass. She liked this.

Cordy pulled away and looked at Spike’s red, swollen mouth. His eyes were half-lidded and he was panting. She tried not to smile. He looked good this way – all sexed up and flustered and definitely harmless.

“What are you looking at?” he said. He voice was horse and he leaned in for another kiss. She leaned out of reach and shook her head.

“I’m not some little high school girl anymore, Spike. I’m not going to have sex with you,” Cordy said. He growled and dove for mouth again. This time she let him have it and moaned into his mouth. God, he tasted so good. She let him kiss her for a few more minutes before she pulled away again, “I’m serious, Spike. It’s not going to happen.”

Spike smirked. He moved his hand from her ass to her stomach and played with the waistband of her sweats, “I’m sure I can change your mind.”

Cordy almost smiled but quickly shook her head before pushing him away, “Its not going to happen. Go back to Sunnydale.”

Spike glared at her and took one step closer to her. Cordy took a step back, reaching behind her for the cross she kept on the bookshelf. Spike reached out to grab her and Cordy flashed the cross, “Get out.”

Spike growled and took a few slow steps backwards. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a few seconds before speaking, “I get it. I’m leaving. But I’m going to taste you again, pet. Properly taste you with my head buried between those thighs and you riding my tongue. Remember that.”

Cordy rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

“You can pretend you don’t care but I can smell those juices, sweetheart. I know that when I’m gone you’re going to dream about me,” he said with a smirk. He turned, shoving his hands in his pockets, and shouted as he walked out, “By the way, sweetheart, I liked your hair long!”


End file.
